Sinnoh Journey Remixed!
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Ruby's little sister and Gold's little brothers are on their own journey through Sinnoh. Reviewers get to choose the shippings!


Sinnoh Journey Remixed!

Me: Another story by me!

Silver: Yeah yeah just start the story.

Me: Whatever, I need to tell them what this is about first.

Silver: *Sigh* Aqua, Terro, and Ember go to the Sinnoh region to get the last 8 badges.(They think.) On the way they meet Ash Ketchum and Dawn, battle alittle, and gain awsome titles.

Me: Alrighty then, wonderful speech Sil.

Silver: Can we start already?

Me: I guess.

Silver: She doesn't own Pokemon or Keroro Gunso.

Me: BTW I'm kinda sick so this might suck.

Chapter 1 - A New Adventure

Normal P.O.V

It was a warm spring morning in a little house in TwinLeaf Town. In that house there was a little girl about 10-years-old sleeping in a cozy little room upstairs. It had the latest computer and a flat screen t.v. with a wii. A light blue rug right next to the wooden bed. Under the plaid blue blanket there was the small raven haired girl.

"Aqua!" a voice interupted the peaceful silence. The voice belonged to a blonde boy. "You'll wake her up!" said an equally blonde girl. They had golden-yellow eyes and were about 4 feet tall. The girl was dressed in a plaid yellow and white skirt that went to her knees with a yellow tank top with a frilly rim. Outfit completed with a white cotton jacket and brown knee-high boots. Her long yellow hair was tied with a yellow ribbon, her bangs stuck out from under her straw hat.

"Yeah yeah." said the boy as he ran up the long stairs. He was dressed in long white cargo pants and green and white Vans. He had on a green shirt and a white jacket with a green PokeBall symbol on the back. His bangs stuck out under his own straw hat.

He opened the door to the small raven's room. "Hey Aqua! You gotta get up! We have to go get our starter Pokemon from Rowan!" the boy said smacking the girl with one of he frilly white cotton pillows. "Uuuuugh...Ember why do you have to be in such a rush? We have, like, an hour and Sandgem is 5 minutes away!" Aqua groaned.

The blonde girl finally caught up. "*Huff* Ember*Huff* it's okay to let her sleep*Huff* a little longer. It's not like she gonna take long" she said. Ember sighed and said,"Nee-chan, Nee-chan, Nee-chan. You just don't understand that there are alot of kids turning 10 today and if we don't hurry we won't get a Pokemon!" He crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, no, no! We _have _to get one! If we don't what will we do?" The girl raised a brow. "Couldn't you just go on your adventure with Evan? He _is _your first Pokemon after all."

Aqua was already dressed in her traveling clothes by the time they got that far. She had on a sleeveless white shirt under an aqua mid-back short sleeved hoodie-vest that was unbuttoned. She had a white mini-skirt with a small PokeBall symbol stitched on the side. White knee-high boots were laced with blue laces. Outfit completed with a Keroro Gunso type hat with a blue snowflake in the middle. She let her hair run down to her waist. Her bangs exploded.

Aqua grabbed her blue backpack that she packed last night. She turned to see the two "twins" were still fighting.

"All three of you just _have_ to be in a rush to leave home, even after all of us came here to be together! Why do you have to leave now?" screamed the blonde girl.

"We'll be gone for, like, a year! I don't think we'll miss anything here if you all just come with us!" Ember argued back.

Aqua was about to say something when a voice beat her to it,"**WHAT** is going on in there?" They all turned to see a boy, about 18-years-old, run up the stairs. His red eyes glowed in annoyance as he ran his hand through his black hair. He tapped his bare foot on the floor and raged,"It's fine if your excited about your journey, Ember, but don't be loud. Yellow, I'll miss them too, but you have to let them be free." He smiled and said sadly,"You know the what they say,'They grow up so fast!'." He walked back towards the door and turned around to say,"By the way, I think Gold has a present for you downstairs, Ember."

He then disappeared down the stairs.

Aqua's P.O.V

I looked at Ember's eyes when Red disappeared. They sparked up at the word present. "Do you want to go see what it is?" asked a familiar voice. We jumped and glared at Ember's faternal twin Terro. He smiled and looked at us with forest green eyes. I looked at what he was wearing. I smiled when I saw it was something I picked out.

He had a black baseball cap with a red PokeBall symbol in the middle and a black jacket with red lining. Underneath the jacket was a plain red T-shirt and long black cargo pants. Black Vans with red straps finished the outfit.

"Yeah!" Ember shouted zipping past him down the stairs. "Wow, are _all _you shorties that fast?" Terro asked, amused. I pouted, he only called us short because I was 3 feet tall and Ember is 4 feet tall. That made him the tallest at 5 foot 2 inches.

Ember's P.O.V

I stopped abruptly at the end of the stairs. I looked at the empty living-room and ran into the kitchen instead. I saw my eldest brother, Gold, eating some of the leftover cake from mine and Terro's birthday party a couple days ago. "Aniki, why are you eating that?" I asked him. He flinched and looked at me with tears in his eyes. 'Oh boy, here it comes.' I thought. He ran across the kitchen and glomped me, knocking us both to the ground.

"Embeeeeer! I told you to call me Onii-tan! You know, like you did when you were little!" Gold said, crushing me. "Quit being gay and let me go!" I breathed, trying to let some air into my lungs.(I don't hate homosexuals, but this is kinda a guy on guy situation.) "It's not gay to love your baby brother!" he cried, squeezing me even tighter. "Go away! I don't want one of your death hugs from hell!" I screamed. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who's gonna give you a wonderful present?" he asked, smirking. He sat us up and put me on his lap.

I kicked and flailed. "I don't care! Quit smothering me!" I shouted, pushing away. "Oh come on! Let me hug you a bit more." he said, nuzzling me. I sighed and just sat there. He finished squishing me and pulled away, smiling. "There, was that so bad?" he asked, getting up. "Yes..." I muttered. I watched him from the floor as he opened the air vent and pulled out three boxes wrapped in ribbon. He set down the blue and red ones on the counter and handed me the green one.

"Ta dah! See, I _didn't _forget your birthday." he said. "Can I open it now?" I asked eagerly. He shook his finger side to side. "No, no, no! You gotta wait 'till everyone else is here." he said. Apparently I didn't have to wait that long. Silver, Crystal, Platina, Pearl, Dia, Green, Blue, and almost everyone else came filing down. The only one that didn't come down was Ethan, Gold's twin brother. All of us, Aqua, Terro, and Ember, had our gifts and were waiting for him.

He stepped into the room with a bouquet of roses to put in a vase. "Oh, are we opening the presents now?" he asked in his normal shy voice. I looked at Gold who shrugged and said,"Now we are."

As if on que we started to open the gifts. Terro tore his open quickly and screamed in delight at his present. "Nunchucks!" he screamed, swinging the weapon around dangerously. Aqua opened her's slower and squealed at her gift. It was a white dress that had hanging frilly sleeves that went to just under her shoulder, a light blue ribbon around the waist and a ruffled bottom with and embroidered blue flower at the bottom. "I thought you might want to join contests so I got you this." Gold explained.

I looked at the box in my was taller than Terro's and Aqua's, that made me curious. What could it be? Gold watched in amusement. I wondered what was so funny. I looked at the gift and found out. The box had no opening at the top. I looked at all the sides, no opening. I looked at the bottom, no opening. "Why?" was all I asked. He smirked and said,"'Cause you're cute when you get frustrated." I growled at him and carefully inspected the box.

I checked it all over. 'Where's that damn opening?' I thought. I looked up at Gold, then back at the box. "Onii-tan..." I muttered in a growl like tone clutching my stomach. "Open it for me..." I set the gift on the table and collasped onto the ground, coughing and spluttering. Everyone rolled their eyes at me even though I practically died saying those words. I _hate _calling him that.

"Okay, okay. Don't die on the floor." Gold said, pulling out a remote control. He pressed the only button on the remote and the bow opened, revealing an egg.

It was green on the top and white on the bottom. Pink blotches dotted the egg where the colors met all around.

"Thank you..." I said,picking up the egg and staring at it. Gold smiled and leaned on the table. "I thought you'd like a friend on your journey." he said, handing me my backpack. I slipped it on and got up, cradling the egg in my got up from his seat and walked towards the door. "Let's all go to Rowan's together." he said. "Let out Evan, Eve, and Ethero."

Evan, Eve, and Ethero are our (Me, Aqua, and Terro) Pokemon. Evan belongs to me. He's an Espeon who evolved from my first Pokemon, Eevee. Eve belongs to Aqua. She's an Umbreon who also evolved from Aqua's first Pokemon. She helps taking care of Toge-chii, Aqua's Togetic, who's really hyper. Ethero is Terro's Leafeon. He's Terro's first Pokemon, too.

*Outside*

We walked into warm sunlight. We each released one of our Pokemon so we could defend ourselves. As we walked down the stone pathway from the door we heard the loud roar of a ship. "Was that a ship?" Blue asked, looking around to see if anyone else heard it. "I think it was." Crystal agreed.

We all looked at eachother. It's not everyday we see a ship in TwinLeaf Town. "So~, who wants to go snoop around the sea side?" I asked. They all smiled and we ran toward the sea side.

*Sea Side*

When we got there the ship was already docked. We stared at the white ship. It wasn't big, pretty average for a cruise ship and it didn't have any distinguishing marks. We saw two kids, a boy and a girl, run down the ramp from the ship.

The boy had black hair that stuck out from his cap and brown eyes. He had on a dark sleeve-less hoodie and blue cargo pants. On his shoulder was a Pikachu. The girl had long blue hair and blue eyes. She had a white beanie and a black and pink dress that went to mid-thigh. In her arms was a Piplup.

"So this is First Sinnoh. It doesn't look different at all." the boy said looking around. "Yeah, this looks like regular TwinLeaf Town back in New Sinnoh." the girl said. Let me explain what the hell they're talking about. See for every region there's a newer version of it. The newer version and the older version are identical along with the people who live in them. People have fought over which one is the better version.

"I wonder if the trainers here are strong enough to beat me." the boy said smugly. "And I wonder if the cordinators are half as good as the ones back home." the girl said. They shared a laugh.

"Ew, New Regioners! I hate how smug they are." Aqua said in distain. "C'mon, let's go to Rowan's place already." Silver said, turning around to leave. Just then, the two kids heads snapped in our direction. "Hey wait!" the boy shouted as they ran toward us. "Run, I hate kids." Silver seethed, grabbing Aqua and running. The rest of us just followed. We didn't want to hang out with those two.

The boy noticed we were running and started sprinting faster. He quickly tackled the slowest two, Ethan and Yellow, and pinned them to the ground. "Gotcha!" he shouted, sitting up. We were forced to walk back for our friends. I kneeled down to my cousin and brother. "You okay?" I asked. They dizzily nodded.

"What do you want?" Silver snapped. The girl walked up. "We want to know if you are trainers." she answered. Silver scoffed. "_No_! We just walk with random Pokemon all the time." he grumbled sarcastically. The girl pouted. "Alright then, who's a cordinator here?" she asked looking around. Ruby and Aqua raised their hands meekly. "Now who's a battler?" the boy asked. We all raised our hands. "Who's the strongest?" both of them asked. We looked around. Who _was_ the strongest?

"Well that doesn't matter. All I need to know is who wants to battle me?" he asked. We all looked at him. "None of us." we answered together. He looked shocked, then angry. "Why not?" he whined. "Because we don't feel like it." Silver answered for us. "We're the PokeDex holders of the Old Regions, we don't just go and battle random strangers." We nodded in agreement. "Plus, these guys are starting their Old Sinnoh journey." Crystal said, waving a hand toward Aqua, Terro, and I.

"I'm going to start my journey too! So let's battle." he said again, but we were already walking away.

Me: I don't like Ash Ketchum guys. If you like him go away.

Silver: Read and review.


End file.
